CreepyPasta Tales
by Morgan64
Summary: A few of my own personal CreepyPasta stories
1. Chapter 1

The Bloodlings 

Just last year, I was able to buy a copy of one of the best selling Wii U games, Splatoon at the local Gamestop. I saw people play this game on the internet, and I wanted to try it out so badly. The guy at the counter got the case for the game, which looked different from the other cases. Instead of an orange haired squid girl and a blue haired squid boy, I saw a red haired squid girl and a black haired squid boy. I kind of wanted to ask why the case looked different, but to be honest I actually thought they looked cool. Even the guy getting the game from the drawers didn't seem to care much. So, I laid my money on the counter and picked up the game after putting into a baggy and went back home.  
When I went to my room I took a closer look at the cover of the case. It did look very different from the original case indeed. There wasn't any orange or blue paint surrounding the characters. It was more red and bits of black. Even the logo looked a bit different. I thought that it may have been a Gamestop exclusive, since red and black is their colors so I just shrugged it off and put it in the console.  
When I started the game, it asked me to create a character. After doing so I was placed in the hub world. I started roaming around the shops to see what kind of stuff they were selling. Unfortunately I couldn't buy anything because I wasn't leveled up enough and I had no cash. I saw other squids around. Many of them had some really cool artwork when I got up close to them. One of them even had a red and black squid girl and boy. I immediately thought, yeah, it MUST be a Gamestop exclusive thing. I headed out to play the game to get a feel of what it was like. It was amazing.  
After about thirty minutes of gameplay, I finally went to the online area to play against people from around the world.  
After the game ended I headed over to the hub world to visit the shops again. When I walked into one the door wouldn't open and it said on a sign on the window "Go away, we're closed" I looked around the hub world and noticed that no one was there. I thought it may have been my terrible internet connection. So I stepped inside the online battles area and I saw the two squids that were on the front of the box I got. One of them pointed at my character, as if it was challenging me to a battle. The words sure and no way popped up. Being the first time playing this game, I immediately said sure. Instead of going to the screen where you have to wait for other players, it immediately put me in a game. The color of my inkling was my personal favorite color, light blue. As soon as I took a step off the area I spawned at I was immediately surrounded by red colored inklings. They began spraying me with red paint. I could barely get away. I tried to shoot at a couple of them, but they just wouldn't go down. I was starting to get covered from head to toe with red paint. Then I ran into another red inkling around a corner. I immediately got splatted. After that, the game suddenly ended. "That was it?" I asked myself as the words "You Fail" show up in red splotchy letters. Usually after every game, the little cat comes by to raise up a flag of which color team won. In this case it was a red inkling saying "Failure. Try again next time"  
I walked back into the hub world to find that everything had been darkened. I didn't know whether or not the game had a day or night cycle, but I thought it looked very eerie and bizarre. I saw no squids anywhere, except for the one in the middle of the area, which I could barely see. I walked up to him slowly and comment popped up.  
"They stole my color, and left me dry. I have nothing now. Not even my own blood to survive. Someone... please save me from this Hell."  
I backed away after reading what the inkling said. Suddenly I was turned around and saw the red inkling standing in front of me. The game then shut off. I quickly got up to turn it back on. I wasn't about to let some glitch ruin my game... or so I thought.  
When the game started, it didn't have Callie and Marie like it would normally. No, it had two red inklings standing in a bloody room. Inklings trying to fight to stay alive. One of them even said "Save me."  
I ran back into the online battles area, to see if anything went back to normal. I was quickly placed in a game, but this time I was wearing red. I walked around the area and noticed a few black inklings in different spots, standing perfectly still. I shot at one of them curiously. It immediately died and a scream horrid shot out from the gamepad. I went around another corner and saw another black inkling. I shot it again, hoping there would be a different result. But no, it did the same exact, except the scream sounded a lot more painful. I tried to move back, but my character kept going. I tried to go to the Wii U home screen, but it wasn't responding. I lost control of my character. It started shooting more and more of the black inklings. I tried to turn the Wii U gamepad down and even the tv, but the screams kept getting louder and louder. I covered my ears and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to hear, nor see the sight of what was going on. I peeked up after a few seconds. The screen went to black. Blood started oozing down the screen, and then my character showed up. This time it was a black inkling. More blood came oozing down over everything. Then writing appeared in the blood. "You let it consume you. Now there's nothing left."  
The next day I went back to Gamestop. I handed the man the game and my receipt and asked for my refund. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same guy from before, and the receipt had a different name of a different game on it. Great. Now I'm stuck with it.

The End 


	2. Chapter 2

Banjo's Depression 

_I was sitting in my house staring at my brand new Nintendo 64. I used to have one, but the old one just stopped working. I looked inside the console and took out the memory card. I placed the new one in the old one, that way I wouldn't lose it, and the old one in the new one, so I can my last saved game._

 _After playing what seemed like hours of the game my curiosity got the best of me. I decided to take the memory card I put in the old and put it in the new one to see where the last person that played the game left off, that is if they ever played it at all._

 _When I turned it on I was pleasantly surprised that the whole entire game was beaten. Every item in the game was also collected. Whoever had this game must have been a completionist. I roamed around a bit, taking in the sight of each and every world. I journeyed through the desert world, the pirate world, and last but not least, the haunted world._

 _When I entered the haunted world, I noticed that the music sounded different than I remembered. It had this eerie and creepy vibe to it. I walked up to the mansion in the level and found the table that green was sitting on. I climbed up onto the table and noticed that Kazooie was standing there. As soon as I walked to her the game suddenly froze. I turned the game off and then turned back on so I could continue playing... but this time, it didn't start up like it normally did. Instead of starting with that big musical number, it started outside of Banjo's house as rain fell from the sky. It cut to the inside of the house where I saw a chair and heard someone crying. The camera then cut to the front of the chair. Banjo was sitting there, sobbing. "Everyone is gone. Everyone I love is gone." He said as he wiped the tears off his face. The camera then cut to the back of the chair again, and the Grunty Game Over laugh started as the scene faded._

 _After a few seconds I was finally playing the game... but for some reason it started me off outside the mansion. I tried to run in, but Banjo just tiptoed all the way in. When the screen faded back in Banjo was there on the table. Kazooie was nowhere to be seen. Only a turkey sitting on a plate on top of the table was there. The camera then cut to Banjo's face. A frown on was on his face. It faded to black and shut off again._

 _I got up to turn back on, but it came on all by itself. This time it started up like normal. I ran around the game a bit until I found a launchpad. I hit the Z button and took off into the air... but Kazooie never came out of the backpack. Banjo lept into the air and started to immediately fall. The camera aimed up at Banjo for a moment, but suddenly turned around to show Banjo was falling into an endless void of black nothing. He kept screaming and screaming his usual screams. They got louder and louder and louder, which was making me very uneasy. Suddenly Banjo faded into the dark and a loud crash sounded from below. I stood up to turn the game off, but it wouldn't go off._

 _After a few hours of trying to turn off the console Banjo started talking once again. "I couldn't protect you, like I couldn't protect my sister. I'm sorry my friend. I'm so deeply sorry." Suddenly the music I heard from the mansion level started playing. It stayed like this for a while. I tried to shut it off, but I couldn't. It was as if the game had a mind of it's own. Suddenly an image popped up. A bloody Banjo face in a darkened area. A red feather falling from the top of the screen was the last thing I saw. My heart and soul felt as if they shrank. I too fell into depression... just like Banjo._

 _The End_


End file.
